


Because you mean the world to me

by darus_rovia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl x Jesus - Freeform, M/M, desus for life, paul is worried that daryl is cheating on him, proposal, ring, which is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darus_rovia/pseuds/darus_rovia
Summary: Paul is worried Daryl might be unfaithful because he is always working late, and acting odd.





	Because you mean the world to me

**Author's Note:**

> so my writer's block is gone (for now) so I thought I'd scribble something for you.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome. I hope you enjoy!

"Jesus, you are being ridiculous" Maggie shook her head in disbelief.

"Am I?" Paul asked. "he calls me a dude a lot" he muttered.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Maggie chuckled.

"Exactly! It's not _babe_ , or _honey_ " Paul rolled his eyes.

"Daryl? Calling you babe? Honey?" Maggie couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Maybe not in front of you" the man snapped, sighing. "It's just... He's been away a lot. Work, he says. I once called the garage where Dale answered, saying Daryl had already left. It's just... Odd"

"Maybe he just wants some space, that's all" Maggie offered.

"Or then he's cheating on me" Paul grunted.

"With who? You're the _best_ he could have" Maggie stated.

  
Paul was worried. He had been cheated on before he met Daryl. Daryl had been working much more than usual, always getting out of the room to answer phone calls, keeping his phone really, really close. It wasn't like Daryl. Not at all. Daryl had always been very open, not about his feelings but about where he'd go and when and who with. It was indeed, odd.

  
Paul sat quietly on their couch, skipping through his favorite book he already had read 4 times. He missed Daryl. Again, the older man had been stuck at work but after that one call with Dale, Paul stopped believing. He heard the outer door open and close. Foot steps came closer, followed with a soft voice.

"Hey" Daryl greeted his boyfriend.

Paul gave a weak smile putting his book away when Daryl sat next to him. "Ye 'kay?"

"Missed you" Paul said.

"Yeh... Work's been, busy" Daryl muttered.

_Now was the time, Paul_. "About that, Daryl. I called-"

Paul couldn't finish his sentence as a unfamiliar scent invaded his nose. Flowers. Why on earth would Daryl smell like flowers? Flowers and Daryl don't mix together. _Unless_...

"Are you cheating on me?" Paul asked with a straight face.

Daryl blinked couple times before asking, "excuse me?"

"You heard me. Are you?" Paul stood, "you're always working late which is a lie, because I called Dale and he said you'd always leave at 4pm. Why are you always here until 7pm? What about the phone calls? Strange numbers and you refuse to be in the same room. And now, you smell like _flowers_. Am I not enough for you? Or am I too much _beard_ for you? Too much _dick_ for you?"

"What the hell, Paul? Ye kno' I'm gay" Daryl answered.

"Which you started figuring out 3 years ago. You could easily be bi!" Paul was getting out of breath from talking so much, so fast.

"Well I'm sorry for growin' up in a household of homophobes" Daryl stood up. "but I ain't cheating on ya!"

"How am I supposed know? You're never really here and you don't talk to me" Paul said.

" _Fuck_ , Paul" Daryl slowly shook his head. He turned around and started walking away.

"Oh you're just gonna fucking leave?!" Paul shouted.

Daryl didn't answer but Paul heard the outer door slam. He sat down to the couch. Great. Paul rubbed his sore, now wet, eyes. He didn't know how to deal with this emotion. He didn't _want_ to.

He heard the outer door slam, again. He saw Daryl rushing to the couch, throwing something next to Paul.

"I thought you left" Paul felt confused.

"Open it"

Paul saw a small black box. Shit. As he opened it, he saw a beautiful titanium ring inside. It was very detailed, with 3 blue jewels in it. One little bit larger than the two others on it's sides. All together it looked so beautiful.

He looked at Daryl. He looked little bit mad and sad, almost like betrayed.

"Daryl, oh my god, Daryl" Paul was speechless.

"They're blue 'cause, ya know, it's yer favorite color. There's three, uhm that's how many years we've been together" Daryl said quietly. "I wanted it to be perfect" he shrugged as he sat down.

"Shit Daryl" Paul sighed, "I feel like such an asshole. I accused you of being unfaithful, I yelled at you and for what? For doing something so damn beautiful, so damn perfect. I'm so sorry, I really am sorry"

Daryl softly nodded his head. "I kno' ye are, Paul. So, ye like it?"

"Like it?" Paul chuckled, "I love it"

"Good" Daryl smiled.

"So, you wanna get married, huh?" Paul looked at the ring again.

"Yeh, I really do" Daryl said with a shaky voice. “Every thing I own and every thing I will own, will be yours. Every thing I am today is because of you. I love you so much and you make me so happy. And I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way because you mean the world to me”

Paul smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Paul Rovia, will you marry me?" Daryl asked.

Paul wiped his eyes, saying "Yes Daryl, yes"

 

The couple hugged really tight this time, Paul didn't wanna let go. "But, Daryl"

"Yeah?" Daryl pulled away little, still keeping his hands on Paul's neck.

"Why _do_ you smell like flowers?" Paul asked.

"I was in the flower shop, dummie" Daryl chuckled, "I ordered some of those red roses ye really seem to like. For ya"

"Did I screw up your plans?"

"Nah. We can still do it. It's a dinner and walk in the park. Ye get yer flowers but ye ain't getting another ring"

"You are getting one too?" Paul asked.

"Yeh. Can't wear it on ma finger tho'. Gonna wear it as a necklace" Daryl smiled.

"Wow. Didn't know Daryl Dixon was such a sap" Paul chuckled.

Daryl stayed quiet for a moment, "Eric helped me" he confessed.

"Of course he did" Paul smiled, kissing his new fiancee.


End file.
